With the remarkable development of information communication technology and semiconductor technology, the dissemination and usage of various electronic devices are sharply increasing. In particular, recent electronic devices have been developed to enable communication while being carried.
For example, electronic devices (such as smart phones, personal computers, or tablets) provide a variety of useful functions to users through various applications. The electronic devices have been changing into devices that enable the use of a variety of information, as well as a voice call function, through the provision of various functions.
Recently, accessory apparatuses have been developed, which interwork with the electronic device or execute some functions of the electronic device while being connected with the electronic device, and have been provided to be used together with the electronic device. For example, the accessory apparatuses may be various devices, such as a protective cover for protecting the electronic device, a dock for holding the electronic device, or a charger for charging the electronic device.